Ai No Shonen
by dragonmaster1703
Summary: Zuko has finaly cought the Avatar but is it really worth it. So many people will be put into danger and the one he loves will hate him even more than he does now. Yaoi, don't like it then go away. ZukoSokka.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know that I shouldn't be starting another story so soon but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Besides I still don't have any reviews for my newest story or my other story. Also the title of this story translates to "Boy of Love." Now go on and read.

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to the greatest American TV channel, Nick.

Warnings: This is Yaoi. Don't like don't read.

Zuko had finally captured the Avatar. He was happy, his party was done and nothing was on his mind. Well almost nothing except that the got almost nothing out of this.

Sure Zuko got to go back to the Fire Nation but what is going to happen in the process. He left one girl, Katara, heartbroken and alone. And he left many people helpless. If the Fire Nation was to succeed

it would need the Avatar but did he really want the Fire Nation to succeed? No. The Fire Nation wants more than they deserve and thats not what the nations were supposed to do. They are to be in harmony and peace.

He also left one factor out. If he took the Avatar to the Fire Nation then he was sure he had no chance with a certain person he had grown to like. That person would hate him for ever. That person wouldn't let him pass by with out mentioning that it was all Zuko's fault. So what if he didn't have any chance with him now? He just doesn't want that person to hate him.

Zuko wanted to get back to the Fire Nation and not be called a traitor but he wanted the rest of the world to be happy. But mostly he wanted Sokka to be happy.

At that moment Zuko's uncle Iroh came out. He sneak up behind Zuko just in time to hear Zuko whisper "I really wish for him to be happy. But if I don't take the Avatar to my father I wont be happy." Iroh was shocked to say the least. "What are you talking about Zuko?"

Zuko turned around fast just to see his uncle behind him. Could he of heard what Zuko just whispered?

"Nothing Uncle. Why?" Zuko was scared. He didn't feel like explaining everything to his uncle.

"Zuko you do know that you can tell me anything right? What's bothering you?" Iroh felt insulted. Never before had Zuko neglected to tell him something. This must be big.

Zuko gave up on trying to hide it. His uncle was to smart. "I know uncle. It's just that I'm frustrated and don't know what to do. I mean I caught the Avatar, now what? I also fell weird. I think I'm in love with some one, but I know that that person will never love me back."

Iroh could understand everything now. If Zuko took the Avatar back to the Fire Nation he would regain his honer and he would be allowed in the Fire Nation again but if did then he would lose the person he loves. "Zuko who could you possibly love that would hate you if you turned in the Avatar?"

Zuko knew this would happen. His uncle thought he loved someone from the Fire Nation. "Sokka the Avatars friend. He hates me now but it's a different type of hatred. I fell all funny when I'm near him. It fells like if I don't impress him he will die. Like if he's not happy then the world will end. I know that he hates me now but I can take any hatred from him if hes happy. And if I turn in the Avatar then he will not be happy. He would never be happy." Zuko just broke down then. It was a rare site seeing Zuko like this.

Iroh understood perfectly. He was shocked that Zuko was gay. He knew that since a long time ago. But what hurt him the most is that he had seen that Sokka was strait. He had seen how he and the princess from the North Pole had acted toward one another. "Well Zuko you have to make a choice. Return the Avatar or take the Avatar. There is no way that I can help you. You must decide for your self." With that Iroh took his leave.

Zuko thought over everything. After he thought everything though he decided to go to the Avatar.

He was now at the Avatars holding cell. He made sure no one was around and he went in. The Avatar was awake and was sitting on a bench. The Avatar was startled when he came in. Zuko could tell that he had been crying.

"What do you want" Anag said with a stiff voice. "I'm going to take you back. We have turned the boat and we are heading back." Zuko told the Avatar this and went to sit next to him. "Why? I thought you were going to take me to Ozai." Anag replied.

"Well thats the reason I came down here. I need some help. Do you know if Sokka is strait?" Zuko asked Anag this with caution. "Well of coarse he is. He even found love. At the North Pole he fell in love with the princess. You could tell that it was real love, not just love because she was royal. He even managed to make out with her. Man they would have been happy ever after if you guys hadn't some and messed things up. It was all Zaoh's fault that he had been heart broken for weeks. Zaoh had tried to destroy the Moon Spirit and in the process had to make the princess the Moon Spirit. Why do you ask? I know that Iroh knew this, didn't he tell you?"

Zuko felt as if someone had taken a knife and stabbed him over and over in his heart. If Iroh knew this then why didn't he tell him earlier? "Well Iroh mentioned what happened at the North Pole but forgot to mention that Sokka was in love with the princess. And I asked this because I wanted to know if I had any chance of being with him. I guess not."

Anag was very surprised. He would never of guessed that Zuko was gay. Much less that he loved Sokka. He could tell that it was love because of the way that Zuko had spoken to him. It was the same way that Sokka had spoken about the princess. "Oh. Sorry about this news. Is this the reason that you aren't going to take me to Ozai?"

Zuko didn't answer him right away. It took awhile. "Yes it is. If I took you to the Fire Nation then they would take over and they would torture everyone who had stood up against them. Sokka being one of them. Also don't be expecting me to be chasing after you. I will be hiding from the Fire Nation. Also when you finish learning Earth Bending then I will be there to help you learn Fire Bending. Just use this to call me." Zuko held out his hand. In it was a small devise that looked like a black box. It was about 2 Centimeters tall and 2 Centimeters long. Anag took it and opened it. In side was what looked like a button.

"What does it do?" Anag asked. To him it looked pathetic and useless. "It sends a special signal that only a fire bender can pick up. That one sends it directly at me and my sister. My father used it to call us home. Also it will only send the signal for up to 2500 miles. So if I'm not around then I wont get it but if I do it will take me directly to you. Just make sure to stay in one place after using it." With that Zuko went out of the room.

When they arrived to where they had captured Anag Zuko went to go get Anag. "Remember to use the caller. Also your friends couldn't of gotten too far. Their bison was seen landing some where to the east of here last night" "Ok bye Zuko and thanks for letting me leave." "Your Welcome just take good care of Sokka. Make sure hes happy and find him the best girl you can." Zuko said that happily. If he couldn't have Sokka then some who is more deserving should. "You really do love him don't you? Well I'm glad you understand the difference between Possession and Love." "Well you better leave before One of your friends finds my ship and decide to leave."

With that Anag left and Zuko just watched. Heartbroken and sad but yet happy. He knew that he had done the right thing. The only thing left was to do was find Sokka the perfect girlfriend. Hopefully they will get it to him fast.

Well thats it for now. Don't be expecting a update anytime soon. The next update will be longer that this and hopefully better. Also it will most likely be in February. Please Review and I might update faster!


	2. Chapter 2: More Troubles

I am so sorry for the late update. My life has been so crazy these last months and I've got so many excuses as to why I didn't get this up. But most recently my boob of a brother decided that because I had to download Whistle! Episodes our computer was running out of space. So he deleted useless things, to him, to get space. Unfortunately that meant Word Pad got deleted. Well I looked to try and download it again but it was gone. Then just yesterday I got brains and downloaded Open Office. Its a life saver! This program is just so great, almost better than Microsoft Word!

Warnings: Yaoi, don't like it don' read.

Additional Notes: I try to keep the characters in character but they just love to get OOC, so if they are just ignore it.

**Page Break(like the new break:P)**

Zuko went back to his ship. Now that the Avatar was gone he needed to find a place to hide and stay there, hidden. He sent to find Iroh to see if he knew any place to stay. But on his way he got himself drifting off. He thought about Sokka. '_I wonder where he is, what hes doing. Has he found Aang yet? All I can do is hope! _'

He soon found Iroh. "Uncle! Do you know of a place we can stay and still be hidden from the Fire Nation?" He had already told his uncle about his decision to release the Avatar and to hide from the fire nation so he didn't need to explain anything. "Actually yes! I have two places. you can chose. There is one in the Water Tribe and one in the Earth Nation. Chose one." Zuko didn't need to guess this much thought. If he went to the Water Nation he would think of Sokka every day and night, but if he went to the Earth Nation then he would think of him less. Not much of a hard choice. "Lets go to the Earth Nation." Iroh could understand his nephew's decision by the way it was said. "I see. So then to the Village of Algetham (al-get-ham) it is! Its in the northern Earth Nation so head in that direction!"

Zuko had never heard of this village so he just decided to think of it as the Northern Earth Nation. But now he thought of Sokka. He was thinking of him an awful lot this day, it was starting to become troublesome. This reminded him, he should ask Iroh why he didn't tell him that Sokka was straight. "Uncle, did you know that Sokka was straight?" Zuko said , in a small yet questioning tone, different than his usual laud and formal voice.

"Where did you hear that? And yes I did know." Iroh said this in his normal tone. But Zuko was now mad. If Iroh had known all along then why hadn't he told him before? "Why didn't you tell me that day on the ships deck?" Zuko was now getting his normal laud tone. "Zuko you need to learn that somethings are better kept untold. That little bit of info is incorrect. If I had told you that Sokka was straight then you would have given up all thoughts of him and been mad and obnoxious. But by not telling you, you were kept happy. See Zuko there is one thing you must understand. No one is straight, its a matter of life. People calming they are, are just saying that they seem to be attracted to the members of the opposite sex. But the real hard truth is that everyone is Bi, no one is gay, straight, or lesbian. That is a fact of life. Do you understand this Zuko?"

To tell the truth Zuko really didn't understand. He was gay! He knew it, he would never like a girl. And Sokka was straight, he would never like a boy. He said this out loud so that Iroh knew what he had just thought. "But Zuko, if you had met the right girl before meeting Sokka you would have liked her. But you didn't so you like Sokka. But if a girl passes by that your body liked then she will steal the attention from Sokka. Zuko you need to understand this. You like girls no matter what, its in your brain. But you just haven't met the right girl and even if you did your mind is too preoccupied with Sokka." Zuko was kinda starting to understand but he still didn't.

"Well anyways I have to go. This ship will burn down if I spend more time with you." With that said Zuko left to go check up on everything. So then to the Northern Earth Tribe place they go!

**Page Break**

Aang was running as fast as he could down the forest. He needed to find Sokka and Katara. Thats when he spot the big bison. He ran to it.

"Aang!" Aang heard this be screamed the minute he came into viewing distance of Katara. She ran and gave him a big bare hug. "What happened to you? Are you ok?"

Aang had decided earlier not to tell Sokka about Zuko's confession. He would tell them everything except that little detail. So he did. "I don't get it, why did Zuko let you go. Thats definitely not Zuko like. Something is fishy here, and I don't like it," Sokka said in his usual questioning tone.

**Page Break**

Later that night after Sokka had eaten dinner he lay on his bed. '_Why had Zuko let Aang go? I thought he wanted to capture Aang and take him back to the Fire Nation. There must be something that Aang isn't telling them. But what could it be? Maybe Aang found a way to blackmail Zuko. But I don't see why Aang wouldn't tell us that.' _

Sokka couldn't sleep. This dumb thing was bothering him more than anything else had. He just hoped that he could get everything done on time for when they left the next day. And with that thought he heard someone shaking his tent telling him to wake up. He got out of bed and got dressed. Well it wasn't really a bed. It was more like a sheet laid out in a tent made of another sheet on top of some sticks. They really needed money and they had to sell the old tents. "I'm up, I'm up!"

**Page Break**

After they had eaten a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs, everyone started to get ready to leave. Although Aang didn't have much work to do.

Once everyone was done they had to decide on where to go. They still needed Aang to learn to Water Bending so the North Pole was the only place to go right now.

With that settled they put their bags on top of Apa and got on their way. But they had almost forgot about Momo, he had ran out to get some acorns for himself to eat.

**Page Break**

"Uncle! We have been sailing for 5 days now, when are we going to get there? We are almost out of usable fuel!" Zuko was very angry. His uncle had been trying to figure out a way to defeat people at Pai Sho, and this caused him to be distracted for the past few days. "We will get there in about 2 more days. Don't rush this Zuko, we are arriving as guests after all."

Zuko really couldn't take this. So he want back to be check up on everyone. Everything was fine. That was until he checked the fuel guy. He said they only have enough fuel for one and a half more days of sailing. This was just great!

**Page Break**

A/N: Once again Sorry for not updating fast, and when I finally do update I make such a short chapter. Sorry. But I'm going to finish this story by the end of the year. And thats saying a lot when I got almost five more chapters, most likely more, still left. And other stories too. Well I'll try to update next week. But if I don't please don't kill me. Well if you review it helps a lot, so please do! Ja Ne(See you/ya)!


End file.
